Toda acción tiene una consecuencia
by 4ivir-pink
Summary: Ella se encontraba deprimida y completamente ebria, el estaba dispuesto a hacerla olvidar de su dolor, con una larga noche de pasión. Cual no seria la sorpresa de ella al descubrir que había pasado una noche con el hombre que mas odia.


**Toda acción tiene una consecuencia **

Summary: Ella se encontraba deprimida y completamente ebria, el estaba dispuesto a hacerla olvidar de su dolor, con una larga noche de pasión. Cual no seria la sorpresa de ella al descubrir que había pasado una noche con el hombre que mas odia.

* * *

Capitulo 1 

Había estado bebiendo por más de dos horas. La cantina se hallaba casi vacía y el dueño del bar amenazaba con cerrar. La castaña, que se encontraba en un estado realmente deplorante, pidió otra cerveza de mantequilla. A lo lejos pudo notar que un apuesto rubio entraba al bar. Para sorpresa de ella este se sentó a su lado y le dirigió una sonrisa.

La castaña se sonrojo, pero al ver que le traían la cerveza, se concentro plenamente en la bebida.

- Una muchacha como tú, no debería estar tomando tantas cantidades de alcohol

Hermione sintió conocida esa voz, trato de enfocar su vista en aquel sujeto, pero lo único que podía distinguir de él era su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules.

- Yo no soy una muchacha.

- Ah no, entonces ¿que eres?

- Soy una mujer que esta deprimida – el rubio sonrió al escucharla

- Ya me había dado cuenta. Si quieres te puedo ayudar a pasar la depresión

- ¿Como?

- No sé. Como tú quieras – dijo el rubio mirando sus labios

- No te conozco, primero dime tu nombre

- Draco

- Me parece haber escuchado ese nombre. Bueno Draco lo único que te pido es que me hagas sentir querida.

Draco sonrió y pago la cuenta de la castaña. Y a los pocos segundos el y su acompañante desaparecieron.

- ¿En donde estamos? – preguntó la castaña

- En mi dormitorio

- ¿Para que?

- Te prometí que te iba a ayudar a superar la depresión.

- ¿Como lo vas a hacer?

- Así – dijo rozando sus labios

Pronto se encontró encima de la castaña, acariciándola, tocándola, se encontraban completamente perdidos el uno con el otro, sin pensar que pasaría después, sin preguntarse si tendría alguna consecuencia, sin preguntarse si aquello que estaban haciendo cambiaria sus vidas.

---… 7 meses después-----

Hermione tembló de ansiedad y temor, recorrió el pequeño pasillo por tercera vez, y espero a que la puerta se abriera. Sus ojos se posaron inconcientemente en la luna llena que se encontraba en su esplendor, se sonrojo al pensar en aquella noche, y soltó sin querer su reloj que se encontraba entre sus manos. Lo recogió y frunció el seño al darse cuenta que la luna de el, había quedado hecho trizas. Algo triste por su reciente perdida, Hermione maldijo al causante de su débil comportamiento.

Se abrió la puerta y la castaña rogó a medio cielo que no sea él, al abrir de nuevo sus ojos noto que un muchacho con pelo azabache y ojos verdes la miraban cariñosamente. Hermione soltó un ligero suspiro de alivio, y abrazó fuertemente a Harry.

- Vaya, si que estas hermosa Hermione, el embarazo te sienta de maravilla – dijo Harry tratando de ocultar el asombro al verla con una barriga de 7 meses.

- ¡ jajaja, gracias por decirlo, aunque francamente yo no estoy muy contenta con ello, siento que cada día me pesa mas, y se me hace mas difícil ir a San Mungo.

- Si lo sé. Ginny me comento acerca de eso, sabes muy bien que no deberías esforzarte y más aún ya estando casi a termino.

- No soporto estar todo el día tirada en la cama.

- Si lo pudiste hacer 6 meses, no veo porque no lo puedes hacer 3 meses más – refutó Harry

Hermione desvió la vista de la mirada de su amigo. No se atrevía a responder eso, estaba muy claro que Harry todavía no sabia quien era el padre de su hijo. Muy a pesar de ella tampoco se lo iba a decir, y si en esos momentos estaba saliendo otra vez para respirar aire puro, no era precisamente porque su embarazo estaba fuera de peligro, sino sencillamente porque él ya no estaba en la ciudad.

- Bueno aguante los 6 meses porque no quería perder al bebe, tu sabes que como soy medimaga estaba un poco asustada de perderlo por eso trate de mantenerme en reposo para que no sufriera ningún daño… obviamente de ahí me di cuenta que no era nada gracioso estar en cama las 24 horas del día, así que decidí refrescarme un poco… después de todo, luego de que nazca esta pilluela – dijo acariciándose el vientre con una sonrisita - no podré salir durante un buen tiempo.

- No tenía la más mínima idea que seria niña

- ¡UPS! Se supone que iba a ser una sorpresa, bueno supongo que igual lo ibas a saber, de todas formas sería mejor que todavía nadie lo sepa- dijo la castaña con ojos suplicantes

- Si así lo quieres, no me opongo – dijo Harry sacudiendo los hombros – de una vez pasa, te vas a congelar.

- Gracias Harry

Hermione trato de calmarse y cruzo los dedos para que no se encontrara con el. Sintió una sacudida en el hombro¿seria él? Cerró los ojos fuertemente y nuevamente soltó el reloj que llevaba en manos.

- Hermione, que te pasa el embarazo te esta poniendo algo rara. Por un momento creí que te ibas a desmayar cuando te pasé la voz.- dijo Ron al notar que Hermione tenía aún los ojos cerrados y su reloj plateado estaba en el suelo.

La castaña miro con furia al pelirrojo y se agacho a recoger el reloj, antes de que pudiera hacerlo Ron se agacho y lo recogió y se lo entrego en la mano con un gesto relativamente serio.

Volvió a mirar al pelirrojo y con un rápido movimiento se la llevo a un cuarto oscuras.

- Se puede saber de quien es el bebe

- No te lo voy a decir

- Me lo vas a tener que decir, tal vez nadie te lo halla exigido pero yo soy diferente

- ¿Ahhhhhhhhh si, diferente en que, es que acaso se te has olvidado que me dejaste en el altar por otra.

- Siempre con lo mismo¡ya ha pasado 2 años, y todavía no lo superas, realmente te creía más capaz.

PLAF

- Ya lo he superado, por si no te has dado cuenta, lo nuestro nunca lo tome en serio, sabia como eras – dijo la castaña sosteniendo sus puños que en cualquier momento iban a parar de nuevo en el cachete del joven – no diré el nombre del padre, ni ahora ni nunca. Pero ten la certeza que él es 1000 veces mas hombre que tú – mintió ella tratando de sonar convincente

- Si claro como no. Acaso es Krum, seguro corriste a brazos de Vicky después de que te deje.

- OH ya veo que Ginny te contó ¿no?- Hermione rió al ver la cara de pánico del pelirrojo - Si pues tienes razón me fui a Bulgaria en busca de Victor, el fue muy lindo conmigo. Estuvimos en Francia unas dos semanas. Después nos seguíamos frecuentando y nos dimos cuenta que la chispa entre nosotros era algo especial, entonces decidimos darnos una oportunidad, hace no mas de siete meses lo vi por ultima vez, era luna llena, estábamos en la playa con la estrellas en el firmamento y el me empezó a besar y me dijo que me am..

- ¡Ya he tenido suficiente! – dijo el pelirrojo rojo de la furia saliendo a zancadas del lugar.

Hermione sonrió con petulancia, tan tonto podía ser Ronald Weasley, con el había compartido tantas cosas, su amistad, sus besos, sus cuerpos, el había sido su primera vez, su primer amor, su primer amigo… pero también su primer desengaño, el primero que le destrozo el corazón, el único que había hecho trizas su mundo, el la había llevado a la perdición y por eso es que llevaba esa barriga de 7 meses, si por ese maldito estaba embarazada, el había hecho que se encontrara con el maldito padre de la niña que llevaba en sus entrañas e unas de sus tantas visitas al bar en busca de los whiskys de fuego y cervezas de mantequilla, lo odiaba por ser tan desconsiderado con ella, por haberle restregado en la cara que amaba a otra mujer.

La castaña lloro en silencio y de pronto sintió una mano acariciando su espalda, no era posible sería el, no podría ser… su inconfundible aroma llego a los sentidos de la castaña. Se sonrojo profundamente al sentir que el hombre le acariciaba su barriga.

- ¡Déjame! – chilló Hermione

- Tan mal te dejo el pobretón. Aunque no se cual de los dos sufre mas

- ¡Aléjate de mi hurón!

- No sabía que te excitaba tanto, sangre sucia- dijo con desden- ya ha pasado mucho desde que compartimos la habitación.

- Pues yo no me acuerdo – mintió ella

- Uhm… no sabes mentir, incluso si supieras no me engañarías.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso maldita serpiente?

- Si realmente no recuerdas nada como tú dices, no encuentro la razón de tu repentina desaparición en el mundo mágico.

- No soy una cobarde. No me escondería de ti.

- ¡Si claro como no, entonces como explicas que hallas estado encerrada seis meses en tu asqueroso departamento y que justo cuando yo me halle fuera del país tu estés de vuelta en tu trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Mi bebe estaba con amenaza de parto prematuro. No podía dejar que se muera

Draco se mordió la lengua para suprimir una grosería. Esa granger era tan insensata, estaba completamente loca si pensaba si se iba a tragar todo su cuento. Fijo su vista en ella, estaba realmente hermosa. Su cabello estaba completamente lacio peinado en una sencilla media cola. Su cara se encontraba totalmente libre de maquillaje salvo por el color negro bajo sus ojos marrones. Y su cuerpo estaba pidiendo a gritos ser tocado. Draco sacudió su cabeza antes esos cochinos pensamientos. Aunque El se había acostado con ella, eso no daba pie a desearla de esa manera, además ella estaba embarazada podía hacerle daño a su hijo.

- ¿Draco¿Estas bien?

- No ensucies mi nombre, no quiero que lo pronuncie una sangre sucia.

- Eso no te importaba cuando gemía tu nombre¿no? – dijo con una voz increíblemente suave

Se acerco lentamente al rubio y acaricio su mejilla tal como le había acariciado ese día, movió su cuerpo y se apretó contra él, jugando con sus cabellos rubios que caían por sus hombros

- No juegues con fuego Granger – dijo él tratando de alejarse

- No creo que lo este haciendo- dijo acercándose mas a los labios del rubio

- Granger no creo que quieras que te haga el amor acá en el suelo, con todo un público viéndonos

- No sé, yo creo que en estos momentos si me apetece – dijo Hermione mientras que jugaba con la corbata de su acompañante

- Herms - dijo con un sonido ronco

- ¿Me deseas?

- Sii - dijo tratando de aplastarse más sobre ella para que se diera cuenta de lo que tenía entre sus piernas

- ¡Pues yo no! – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Draco se quedo mudo al escuchar sus palabras, y emitió un ligero gruñido cuando la chica se separo de él, pequeña abusadora de hombres inocentes, quien se iba a imaginar que ella sería así de ardiente.

- Chau Hurón. Creo que ya tuve suficiente en esta fiesta

- ¡NO! Todavía no hemos terminado¡siéntate! - le ordeno

- No se me pega la gana

- Como quieras – dijo despreocupadamente - habla sangre sucia ¿De quien es el niño?

- No lo se!

- ¿Como que no lo sabes?- pregunto alterado

- Justo en esa semana cuando me acosté contigo, me acosté con otro chico – mintió Hermione haciendo una expresión ensoñadora.

- No lo creo Sangre sucia, tu no serias capaz de rebajarte tanto, te conozco – vio con fastidio la expresión de asombro de ella – te conozco mas de lo que tu crees, eres fiel a tus principios, aunque cuando tomas de más te olvidas completamente de ellos

- Problema de los que se aprovechan, total yo cuando despierto no me acuerdo de nada – dijo indiferentemente

- ¡Wau! de nuevo te agarro la amnesia Granger¿no? Hace unos pocos minutos, si mas no recuerdo, me dijiste que no me había molestado que te llamara por tu nombre cuando hacíamos el amor.

Hermione no objeto nada y rápidamente le dio la espalda al rubio.

- No hemos terminado Granger¿ese hijo que esperas es mio?

Hermione volteo exasperada

- Si realmente te importa si es tu hijo tendrás que descubrirlo por ti solo, y si realmente es tu hijo lamento que no tenga sangre pura.

El rubio vio a la castaña alejándose, maldita sangre sucia, ella era la causante de todos sus problemas, y sea como sea tendría que ponerles FIN, quiso retroceder cuando escucho un ligero CRACK en el piso, se agacho y recogió el pequeño reloj que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, alumbro con su varita el reloj, y pudo leer _'Hermione eres la mujer más maravillosa que existe, Ronald Weasley'_. El rubio se molesto al leer semejante cursilería, al menos tendría un motivo para visitar a la sangre sucia y sin más nada que decir desapareció para pensar seriamente en lo que iba a hacer con esa endiablada castaña.

**-- · _Fin del capitulo _· --**

* * *

**O.o que les pareció el primer capi, hace tiempo que tenia escrito esto. Hoy día me puse a completarlo y ya ven, lo termine pronto, espero q les guste… n.n. Si les gusta no se olviden de dejar reviews, y si no les gusta tb! XD ( para que me tiren sus mensajes bomba)**

**Byes cuídense! U.n thanks for reading**


End file.
